The present invention relates to a portable cellular phone and, more particularly, a portable cellular phone capable of downloading application software in association with music data from a server based on user's selection and also executing the application software (program) downloaded in association with the music data.
In the prior art, as set forth in Japanese Patent Publication Hei 11-164058, a portable cellular phone that can select remote music data and listen the music is known. This configuration is shown in FIG. 5.
In FIG. 5, in a portable cellular phone 60 in which a memory device 66 is built in its main body 61, music data that have already been distributed from a record production company to a distribution center by operating push buttons, or the like on the main body 61 to call the distribution center are output to a receiver 64 and a display 62 and also stored in a memory device 66. Thus, the user is able to enjoy the music by reproducing the music data stored in the memory device 66 after the connection of the public network is cut off.
Also, in a portable cellular phone 70 which has a memory medium 76 detachably attached to a main body 71, the user can download the music data into a memory medium 76 of the portable cellular phone 70 by operating push buttons, or the like of the main body 71 to enjoy the music data via a display 72 of the portable cellular phone 70 or a receiver 74, and also the user can enjoy the reproduced music of higher quality by pulling out the memory medium 76 and then inserting it into other audio unit. In addition, the user can enjoy the music by storing the music data into the memory medium 76 by using other audio unit and then inserting the memory medium 76 into the portable cellular phone 70.
However, the conventional portable cellular phone that can select the music and listen it has such problems that contents of listenable music data are identical in specification to the music data distributed from the record production company or via other audio unit and also the user cannot reproduce the music data according to user's own favorite specifications although lyric lines can be displayed on a display of the portable cellular phone.